1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel apparatus and a manufacturing method of the display panel apparatus, and particularly relates to a display panel apparatus with an organic luminescent layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, self-luminous display panel apparatus such as display panel apparatus having organic Electro-Luminescence (EL) device has been attracting attention. The display panel apparatus including the organic EL device includes a red pixel unit including a red organic luminescent layer which emits red light, a green pixel unit including a green organic luminescent layer which emits green light, and a blue pixel unit including a blue organic luminescent layer which emits blue light.
It is important for the display panel apparatus having the organic EL device to increase extraction efficiency of light emitted from the organic luminescent layer in each color.
Conventionally, a display panel apparatus in which microlenses are provided above the pixel unit in each color has been proposed in order to increase the extraction efficiency of light emitted from the organic luminescent layer (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-207656 and Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-74072).
In the conventional display panel apparatus, the light emitted from the organic luminescent layer is condensed using a difference in refractive indices of the microlens and a resin layer contacting the microlens.